


Our Lighthouse

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lighthouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn is stationed to guard the Lighthouse for the Republic and Rey is intrigued about his presence.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Our Lighthouse

As if on cue, the man walks into the cafe and stands in line. From her booth on the other end of the cafe, Rey observes him. He has gone through the same routine hundreds of times before. Every morning he would come in and always order the same thing, a cup of coffee and a sandwich, then he would sit in the same booth, closest to the entrance door and facing the window. Alone he sat there and ate in silence, not even pulling out a phone to scroll through, instead his focus was out the window. He always wore the same thing, a tucked white long sleeve shirt and khaki pants tucked into a pair of black boots.

When he finished eating almost always at the same time as well, he would toss the paper wrapper and exit the cafe with his coffee. From there he would leave and Rey would not see him until the next day. Her reason being there simply was because she was an early bird who visited the cafe before starting her shift at Solo’s Mechanics, finding a moment of peace scrolling through the news on her laptop. 

Usually she wouldn’t pay anyone any mind, but the man piqued her interest, he would always come in and not say a single word to anyone besides the cashier and be on his way, it’s as if none of the regulars knew him, including herself. She at least knew some people but it seemed he didn’t know anyone. Looking back on it, she recalls when he first started showing up, it was almost five months ago. Five long months and each day she did not see him talk to anyone.

Her boss had told her she wouldn’t have to come in until later on in the day, so she thought it would be a good idea to go out and walk around town, enjoying the cool morning breeze before the sun beat harshly down on them, despite being a coastal town, the sun can prove to be unbearing after midday. 

She left shortly after the man had left, unintentionally heading the same was he did. Seeing him outside got the best of her, she was curious as to what he was up to, at least curious as to why he was here, besides they were headed the same way, she had wanted to go feed some porgs that resided at the edge of the beaches and on the rocks, so she “accidentally” followed him. 

They reached the edge of the sandy beach before it gave way to rocky edges with a road that led further out. Reaching her destination, she stopped at a bench and sat down all the while she observed him. He continued his walk along the road and towards the lighthouse at the end of the road. It was a man-made bridge of sorts and the lighthouse stuck out like a sore thumb, the red and white brick freshly painted as it stood in the middle of the ocean. The man went and disappeared inside the lighthouse.

* * *

Finn reached the lighthouse, looking at his watch he was a minute earlier than his usual time. He would have to report to command in an hour, so he went into the small room provided to him and began putting on his gear. He took his time putting on his vest, giving himself a second check before grabbing the radio provided and heading to the top of the lighthouse, he stood and waited, checking his watch and waiting for the hour hand to hit 8. As soon as it struck the eight hour, he would update command, no one would answer but his orders were to do so at 8 each morning and he knew at least they were receiving a transmission as there was no static when he flipped the radio on. 

Back downstairs, he placed the radio back onto the console and snatched his helmet from the desk before placing it on. He loaded his sidearm and holstered it before getting his rifle and slinging it on his shoulders. He opened the door and set out. He was stationed to guard the lighthouse, it’s operation was done electronically, but they still needed someone to keep trespassers away and to stay guard and Finn was unlucky enough to be chosen. It was the most useless job in the military he thought, the whole time he’s been there, there has not been a single soul who got close, let alone travel the road that led to the lighthouse. He knew Commander Holdo wasn’t the biggest fan of him so that was probably why he was stationed there, though he was told it was of importance that the lighthouse be protected as it would aid the Republic Navy’s ships in the war against the First Order.

So he took his spot and patrolled the perimeter, nothing but his own thoughts to keep him occupied. Occasionally someone would be sent over from Niima Outpost to resupply him but that was it, and oftentimes the poor soul who had to resupply him would not say much except a few words of acknowledgement before they drove off again. Day in and day out, he stood guard and watched the road, just counting the days until he was recalled. 

* * *

Rey noticed him come out of the lighthouse, this time he was dressed in full military gear, from head to toe, he was every bit a soldier, a soldier of the Republic. It appeared it was only him and she observed him just patrolling, sometimes the wind would carry his whistles.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone’s alarm making her get up and leave for work.

From that moment on she would come by and observe the soldier as he patrolled the small island that the lighthouse sat on. Rain or shine he would be there, sometimes just standing guard while other times actively patrolling. She felt bad for him, he was always alone and even in the rain he would be out in the cold.

One day she became emboldened and approached the lighthouse. She brought some homemade sweetbread with her as a gift, thinking she could at least thank him for his service. Bag in one hand, the gate drew closer. He noticed her and swiftly walked over. 

“Stop. You are not supposed to be here.” He extended a palm out, the look on his face was more of confusion rather than malice.

“Sorry, I just wanted to bring you something, I noticed you were out here alone and wanted to thank you for your service.” 

His features softened, at a loss of word. “Uh… thank you.” He smiles softly and she found that she rather liked his smile, scratch that, she found him quite cute, the way his smile grew.

“I live around here. I don’t know if it’s against protocol to talk to us, but I figured I’d at least introduce myself, it must be lonely out here all alone.” 

“Yeah…” he sighs. “Just me all alone, command doesn’t even bother to radio me back so I’m pretty much out of the blue on what’s happening everyday, so I doubt they care if I talk to you.” He shrugs. ”What’s your name by the way?”

“I’m Rey, Rey Skywalker” She simply answers. “Yours?” 

“Finn.” He says and taps his name tag. “Finn Calrissian. Nice to meet you.” He offered his hand and she took it.

“Oh! I forgot, I brought you these.” She held out the bag to him. “It’s some sweetbread I made, my aunt helped me make them, a sort of welcoming gift I suppose.”

“Wow, thank you. It’ll be a nice change from the same old MREs, after awhile you get tired of them.” He chuckles.

“Maybe next time I’ll bring something new and the newspaper as well.” 

“Next time?” He was puzzled, thinking this was a one time thing.

“Of course, it would be rude of me to just stop talking to you.” 

“Thank you…” he says with sincerity. “It’s nice to have someone to talk to…” 

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Rey would come every day and bring the newspaper as well as a new baked good. The Republic was making progress against the First Order, their territory decreasing by the day, a collapse of the First Order was within grasp. 

Meanwhile they connected easily, Finn would share stories of his time at bootcamp, of how his squad leader Poe would make it a bearable time, and Rey would tell him of her experiences as a mechanic and of the different customers that would come in, from completely clueless teenagers to cranky old women who talked as if they knew better than her.

They would share the baked treats on the bench overlooking the sea and just talk. Finn knee he had a job to do, but who was going to tell him to get in line? Besides it doesn’t hurt to have someone as pretty as Rey to talk to. He would be lying if he said he wasn't developing a small crush on her, but sooner or later he would be sent away.

By their fourth week they would head to the top of the lighthouse and watch the sunset on days Rey didn’t have to work late. By then Finn was “done” with his shift so he elected to remove his gear. It was a sight to behold, the cast blue ocean as the sun set into it and behind them was the snow capped mountains that touched the sky. Then to the side was the town and he was able to see Niima outpost at the edge of the horizon. 

By the eighth week, someone drove up from Niima Outpost and told Finn he was to report back for a final push against the First Order, Holdo pulling her troops together to aid the rest of the Republic. By now the importance of the lighthouse was insignificant, the Navy no longer nearby. 

Rey appeared soon after the notice came. She saw Finn placing his bag into the armored vehicle that was parked outside. “Finn? What’s going on?” 

Finn was startled upon hearing her. “Oh! Hey Rey, command wants me back, I shouldn’t tell anyone this, but there’s going to be one last push against the First Order and this war could be over with.”

“You’re leaving?” She frowns.

“Sadly.” He sighs. “It was great getting to know you, having someone to talk to while I was out here all alone.”

“Same.” She smiled sadly. “Will you be back?”

“I hadn’t thought about it, but I think I’d like to be back. Can’t forget about our lighthouse.” He pointed to the structure behind her.

Without another word, she closed the distance and hugged him tightly. The future was uncertain and Finn was being sent to the frontlines, anything could happen. Finn hugged her back. “Stay safe Finn…” she sniffled.

“I will… we’ll see each other again.” He smiles weakly. They separated and with one last goodbye, Finn drove off into the distance. 

* * *

A month had gone by and news reached around that the First Order had finally been defeated. It was a joyous occasion for almost everyone, everyone except Rey as it had been a while since the last day of the war and Finn hadn’t returned. She feared for the worse and her optimism cracked with each passing day, they became friends easily and Rey discovered she liked him more than just friends.

Days passed and no sign of Finn, so Rey buries herself in work as to not dwell on the potential realization that Finn may be dead.

* * *

Spending weeks in medical care was not ideal for Finn. His convoy had been hit in an ambush and an explosive had knocked him off his ass, fracturing some bones, his shoulder taking the brunt of his injuries requiring him to bear a shoulder sling. When finally released and relieved of his duty, he returned to the city that Rey was in. He crashed at his friend’s Poe’s place while He figures out what to do.

He would go out around town in hopes of seeing her again, but with no luck.  _ She probably forgot about me _ he thought to himself. Everywhere he looked he couldn’t find her. He doubted that she would be at the lighthouse alone, but he went there anyways, at least to watch the sunset again and relive the good times.

When he reached the top, he saw a shadow casted by someone. He went around and there she was. “Rey?”

She whipped her head around and stares at him in disbelief. “Finn? I thought you died!” 

“Not yet.” He grins. “Sorry it took me longer than expected.” He lifted his sling up as if it wasn’t obvious enough. 

“Shut up.” Rey closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him, careful to not hit his sling. Separating, she quickly kissed him. Finn was taken aback but kissed her back and melted into her embrace. “I should’ve done that when you first left.” Her cheeks reddened.

“I should’ve as well.”

“Well you’re here now.” She leaned back in for another kiss as the slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this was, but just me writing a new story when I should be working on my other two WIP fics. Don’t mind me. 
> 
> Anywho this is loosely for the lighthouse prompt, I guess.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
